True
by Saphira00
Summary: OneShot! Er ist blind, sie ist eine mittelmäßige Schauspielerin. Er schreibt an seiner Diplomarbeit, sie probt für eine Szene. Ein Missvertändis bricht ihm fast das Herz...Bill/Fleur


_Hallo meine Guten!_

_Es tut mir so unendlich Leid, dass ich nicht mit "On My Own" weiter mache, aber mir fällt die berühmte zündende Idee. Bitte habt etwas gedult!_

_Hier also ein OneShot! Vielleicht als kleine ENtschädigung?_

Hab euch alle sehr, sehr LIEB!

Eure Saphi

* * *

Prolog: **Bill/Fleur** Bill und Fleur lernen sich erst nach dem Krieg kennen. Bill hat durch Graybacks Angriff sein Augenlicht verloren, ist aber ansonsten ungeschoren davon gekommen. Dieses FF ist (zum einen untypisch für mich, sonst ist es ja immer nur Ginny) nach einem Teil des Filmes „Je t'aime Paris". Besagter Film ist eine Art Sammlung aus Kurzfilmen, u.a. mit Gaspard Ulliel, Elijha Wood und Natalie Portman. Natalie spielt auch in die Hauptrolle in dieser Kurzgeschichte, ihre Rolle wird Fleur einnehmen.

Ich hoffe euch gefällt es! Ich nehme die Idee des Filmes, schaff es aber Hundertpro ihn nicht ganz umzusetzen! Wer den Film gesehen hat, den bitte ich schon im vorab um Milde.

Alter: Bill – 35 (zum Zeitpunkt von Graybacks Angriff: 26)

Fleur – 28

(ich hab keinen Plan, ob das stimmt und es ist mir auch egal!)

* * *

**True**

Bill saß vor seiner Schreibmaschine. Er hatte Kopfhörer auf, aber nicht um Musik zuhören, sondern um zu sehen. Eine monotone, mechanische Frauenstimme sagte ihm die Buchstaben die er gerade tippte. Bill war seid neun Jahren blind. Die traurige, dennoch glimpfliche Bilanz eines Werwolfangriffs. Ihr kennt alle die Geschichte. Bill, gebrandmarkt durch den Verlust seiner Sehkraft, zog sich in sich zurück und verschloss sich vor allem und jeden, sehr zur Verzweiflung seiner Familie. Er wusste sowohl damals als auch jetzt, dass sie nichts dafür konnten und ihm eigentlich nur helfen wollten. Eine Hilfe die Bill nicht wollte. Es kratzte an seinem Stolz! Ein 26jähriger Mann der bemuttert wird, wie ein 6jähriger. Das hält kein Mann aus und erst recht kein Bill Weasley!

Sein Telefon klingelte. Er nahm den Hörer ab und musste lächeln, als er die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung vernahm. Fleur.

„Bill? Es gibt den Moment, wo sich das Leben einfach ändert. Respekt, Zuneigung, Liebe… Und dann plötzlich ist es kalt, so kalt, das du weißt, dass es wirklich vorbei ist. Ich liebte es neben dir zu schlafen, ich liebte es bei dir zu sein. Doch es ist zu kalt. Pass auf dich auf!", Fleurs wunderschöne Stimme, mit dem leichten französischen Akzent, war von Tränen belegt. Bill konnte nichts sagen, er saß wie gelähmt auf seinem Stuhl und „sah" wie seine Welt zusammenbrach. Er schüttelte seinen roten Schopf und legte auf. Sein Atem ging schnell, sein Herz raste und sein Kopf schmerzte. Fleur hatte ihn verlassen. Sein einziger Grund zum Leben war gegangen…

„_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Wie kannst du nur?! Ich dachte du liebst mich!", eine schrille Frauenstimme drang aus einem der Fenster. Bill lief auf die verzweifelte Stimme zu. Er stand auf den, ausnahmsweise, sonnigen Straßen Londons. Als er die Quelle gefunden hatte, war er vor einem Fenster eines Mehrfamilienhauses. Was er nicht sehen konnte, eine junge, blondhaarige Frau stand mit dem Rücken zu dem offenen Fenster und schrie die Wand an._

„_Verdammt! Das klang billig...", fluchte sie laut und knallte das Buch, was sie in den Händen hielt, frustriert auf den Boden._

„_Was machst du da?", fragte Bill. Die blonde Frau drehte sich erschrocken um._

„_Siehst du das nicht? Ich probe, für einen ziemlich miesen Film. Ich habe nachher ein Vorsprechen."_

„_Nein, ich sehe es nicht.", war Bills Antwort auf ihre Frage. Er trug eine Sonnenbrille um seine Augen vor den neugierigen Blicken der Passanten zu schützen. _

„_Oh", war alles, was von der schönen Stimme kam. Langsam ging die junge Frau auf ihn zu und lehnte sich aus dem Fenster. „Das tut mir leid."_

_Bill schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und schaute in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam: „Wann hast du das Vorsprechen?"_

„_Um zehn.", wie zur Bestätigung läuteten die Glocken der umliegenden Kirchen. Es war zehn. „Oh SHIT!", kreischte die Blondhaarige panisch und rannte zurück ins Zimmer, hob ihre Jacke und das Drehbuch auf._

„_Wo?", fragte Bill, der ihre schnellen Schritte hörte. „Baker Street!", kam es aus der Ferne. Bill überlegte kurz: „Folg mir! Ich kenn eine Abkürzung.", und er lief los._

_Fleur stürzte zurück zum Fenster und schaute den rothaarigen Mann erschrocken und bewundernd an. Dafür das er blind war lief er zielstrebig und fast ohne zu zögern. „WARTE!", die Französin hüpfte aus dem Fenster und rannte ihm hinterher, als sie ihn eingeholt hatte nahm sie seine Hand. Bill musste Lächeln, als er die warme kleine Hand in seinen spürte. Unwillkürlich drückte er sie und zog die Unbekannte hinter sich her._

_Links, Rechts, Links, Recht, Recht, Rechts, Links! Fleur versuchte sich den Weg zu merken, ohne erfolg. Bill blieb plötzlich stehen und sie rannte in ihn hinein. „Umpf"_

„_Wir sind da.", der Mann lächelte ihr zu._

„_Danke! Danke, danke, danke… .", Fleur ließ seine Hand los und rannte in das Gebäude. Als sie vor der Tür stand drehte sie sich noch einmal um und lief auf ihn zu. Als sie vor ihm stand gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ein weiteres ‚Danke'._

_Bill grinste wie ein Verrückter und setzte sich auf die Stufen des Gebäudes, in das soeben seine mysteriöse Unbekannte verschwunden war. Die junge Französin war überrascht, als sie ihren Helfer vor dem Haus sitzen sah. „Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte er sie, ohne sich umzudrehen._

_Sie lächelte: „Wunderbar! Ich bekomm die Rolle. Warum hast du gewartet?" Bill ließ seinen Kopf hängen, als er die Frage hörte. Er hatte geahnt, dass sie nicht begeistert sein würde. „Ich war neugierig." Langsam setzte sich die junge Frau neben ihn und umarmte ihn. „Danke, das du gewartet hast! Ich bin eigentlich aus Frankreich und kenne niemanden in London. Mein Name ist Fleur Delacour!"_

„_Fleur Delacour? Bist du nicht aus einer französischen Zauberfamilie.", er spürte wie sie nickte. „Ich bin Bill Weasley, nett dich kennen zu lernen."_

Seid dem waren beide unzertrennlich. Fleur wurde in seine Familie mit offenen Armen aufgenommen. Bills Zweifel, ob er gut genug für sie war, nahm sie ihm nach und nach mit Engelsgeduld. Fleurs Schauspielkarriere lief eher schlecht als recht. Meist wurde sie aufgrund ihres 

Aussehens genommen, etwas was sie an Bill am meisten schätzte. Er KONNTE sie nicht nach ihrem Äußeren beurteilen.

Bill saß noch immer gelähmt vor seiner Schreibmaschine, Tränen liefen ihn über das Gesicht. Abermals klingelte das Telefon.

„Ja?", flüsterte er.

„Bill? Warum hast du aufgelegt? War ich so gut?! Wie fandest du es? Ich hab ewig daran gesessen… Bill?", der rothaarige Mann musste lächeln.

„Du warst wundervoll, Süße! Ich habe es dir geglaubt.", murmelte er, immer noch mit Tränen in den blinden Augen.

„BILL! Du hast doch nicht etwa geglaubt, dass ich mich von dir trenne!", ihr Lachen ertönte vom anderem Ende der Leitung. „Du Dummerchen! Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, das du mich so schnell nicht losbekommst?"

Review??


End file.
